Je marche toujours du côté gauche de la route
by Nagetive
Summary: Je marche toujours du côté gauche de la route. Sans raison. C'est ainsi. – Deathfic, Patron.


OS étrange, avec le Patron, qui m'est venue alors que je marchais du côté gauche de la route –je vais régulièrement marcher en campagne, la solitude c'est cool.

Deathfic, vous êtes prévenues.

* * *

><p>Je marche toujours du côté gauche de la route.<p>

C'est une habitude étrange. Sans raison, sans but. Je ne me vois pas marcher du côté droit. J'ai déjà essayé, et un sentiment dérangeant, celui de ne pas être à ma place, m'a renvoyé du bon côté. Je n'ai pas lutté, ce qui peut paraître étonnant, je l'accorde.

Mais je me sens si bien, de ce côté de la route. Pourquoi changerais-je ? N'aie-je donc pas assez de combat, pour en plus mener une bataille aussi insignifiante ? Ce n'est qu'une route, ce n'est qu'un côté.

Non, je n'ai aucune raison de changer.

Et aujourd'hui encore, c'est du côté gauche de la route que je chemine. J'ai quitté Paris il y a deux, trois heures, pour rendre visite à un bordel, selon mes dires à un Mathieu pas si enthousiaste que ça à l'idée d'apprendre le but de ma sortie.

Je lui ai menti.

J'ai garé ma bagnole quelques mètres avant, dans un semblant de parking de gravier, près d'une aire de pique-nique désertée depuis des années. Et depuis, je marche. Sous un ciel d'encre, nuageux, aux étoiles invisibles.

L'air frais, teinté d'automne et de nuit, m'enveloppe, mais ne parvient pas à s'infiltrer dans ma veste, boutonnée pour l'occasion. Quelques fois, une bourrasque tente d'hérisser mes cheveux, en vain. Bien trop courts pour cela – damné soit ce pseudo-schizophrène.

Autour de moi, les limites floues et sombres d'un bois, d'immenses champs, d'une petite colline. Dans la noirceur de minuit, ils prennent une forme fantomatique, étrangement belle. Dans la lumière, ils perdraient tout leur côté mystérieux pour s'illuminer de rouge, de jaune, d'orange, d'un peu de vert et de brun.

Là, ils se contentent de noir, de gris. Un peu monotone, un peu uniforme. Cependant, en prêtant une plus grande attention au paysage, on peut discerner des nuances infimes, s'accordant entre elles avec perfection.

Sous mes chaussures, le bitume, les gravillons, craquant sous mes pas assurés. Filant droit dans la nuit, la route n'offre pas beaucoup de surprise. Un trottoir de l'autre côté, assez inutile puisqu'il n'y a guère de piétons par ici. Du côté gauche de la route, où je suis, rien.

Et donc, je marche.

Sans raison, sans but. Pour marcher. Pour sentir l'air pur s'engouffrer dans mes poumons, pour l'apaisement qu'entraîne la marche, pour le scpectacle monotone s'offrant à moi.

De temps à autres, une voiture me dépasse, dépassant souvent la limitation de vitesse s'élevant à 70. Les habitués et les malins savent cependant qu'il n'y a pas de radar avant une trentaine de kilomètres.

Chaque véhicule, me capturant dans la lumière éblouissante de ses phares, prend garde de m'éviter, me klaxonnant de temps à autres. Oui, il y a un trottoir. Et je m'en moque.

Je me sens invincible, surpuissant. Impossible qu'une voiture ne prenne le risque de me percuter. J'en reste persuadé. Ne dit-on pas que le mal gagne toujours ? Comment pourrait-on me vaincre, même s'il s'agit là d'une voiture lancée à parfois 90 km/h sur une route de campagne ?

Et ainsi, je marche. Tranquillement. Du côté gauche de la route.

Une heure, puis deux, s'écoule. Pensivement, sentant la soif saisir ma gorge, je songe à faire demi-tour et rentrer. Peut-être pourrais-je aller dans un vrai bordel, et conclure cette nuit en beauté ? Y dormir, éventuellement, comme cela m'arrive de temps en temps.

Et le lendemain, une fois parfaitement reposé, je verrais la gestion de mes innombrables établissements. Celui du 19e arrondissement s'essouffle. Il faut que je vois pourquoi, et que j'avise. Le fermer ? Ce serait dommage, d'autant plus que le bâtiment est assez beau. Peut-être le ravitailler en prostituées. Délocaliser quelques-unes du 20e et du 13e, le temps d'en trouver d'autres.

A moins que la gérante ne me subtilise de l'argent. C'est fort probable. Elle a la tête de l'emploi : face de fouine. Dans ce cas, ce sera plus compliqué à prouver, et plus sale à voir. Mais j'ai déjà dû régler ce genre de délicates questions.

D'abord, envoyer quelques gros bras pour la cuisiner un peu. Tant pis si elle n'a rien fait. Ensuite…

La lumière éclatante d'antibrouillards jette son opprobre sur moi. Je plisse les yeux, en partie aveuglé, malgré mes lunettes. Le conducteur – la conductrice ? – fonçant dans ma direction ne prend pas la peine de les baisser en me voyant, ce qui est assez agaçant, vous en conviendrez.

Je soupire, écœuré. Ce genre de chose m'exaspère.

Et l'auto file, file, file sur le goudron glacial, ses pneus crissant sur le gravier, l'humidité de la route. Maintenant que j'y pense, elle zigzague quelque peu. Encore un qui a eu son permis dans une pochette-surprise.

On devrait tuer ces gens-là. Je m'en charge volontiers. Quoique, ils peuvent être utiles maintenant que j'y pense. Mon bordel du 19e… D'ailleurs, où pourrais-je aller après cette marche ? Celui-là même ? Ce qui me permettrait de commencer mon enquête ?

Ou celui du 15e ? Il est spécialisé dans les roumaines et les ukrainiennes. Leur accent est génial.

Le bruit du moteur surplombe celui des oiseaux de nuit et des grillons désorientés par le brusque changement de température. Il y a encore quelques jours, il faisait bon, et voilà que la langueur de l'hiver approchant saisit tous les passants à la gorge.

Je n'aime pas l'hiver. Je déteste le froid, être malade. Alors bon, ils m'amusent, avec leur réchauffement climatique. C'est génial, au contraire !

Même si cela ne se concrétisera pas vraiment de mon vivant.

Faut que je rappelle à cet incapable de Mathieu de mettre le chauffage. Qu'est-ce que je m'ne branle de ses économies, franchement. Il n'a qu'à accepter le fric que je lui propose. Mais non, Monsieur s'y refuse, il ne veut pas d'argent sale, ni de ce que je pourrais exiger en retour.

Oh, si peu… De quoi faire une bonne fanfic yaoi.

C'est qu'il va drôlement vite, le bouffon au volant. 100 k/m, à première vue. Encore un qui se tuera avant la fin de l'année. Les novices du coin l'ignorent, mais quelques kilomètres derrière moi, il y a un sacré tournant en épingle à cheveux, qui a déjà précipité une dizaine de personnes dans l'autre monde.

Il y avait un panneau, avant, qui l'annonçait… Mais un ivrogne se l'est pris, et personne n'a pensé à le remplacer.

Combien faudra-t-il de morts pour qu'ils le fassent ?

Sans doute quelqu'un d'important.

Risible humanité.

Va-t-il seulement ralentir ? Il n'a plus qu'à deux, trois kilomètres de moi. A son allure, c'est peu de choses. Mais il est impossible qu'il ne m'ait pas vu, et peu d'êtres humains sont capables de tuer volontairement.

Moi, si.

Est-ce les gènes, l'habitude… Je ne saurais dire. Pour moi, tuer est aussi naturel que respirer. Et tout comme on ne compte pas ses respirations, je ne saurais dire combien de personnes se sont écroulées devant moi.

Je ne me souviens même pas de la première.

Vingt mètres. Un doute me saisit. Peut-être s'agit-il ici d'une bande de jeunes, qui va s'amuser à me contourner à la dernière minute, dans le seul but de me terroriser. Bien que ce soit difficile à appliquer, dans mon cas.

Je tends distraitement l'oreille. Si mon hypothèse est bonne, je devrais pouvoir entendre une mauvaise musique à plein volume, qui filerait une crise cardiaque à un partisan de la Manif pour Tous.

Mais rien. Juste le moteur rugissant. Voire trop. Malmené. Rouler à cette allure demande une certaine vitesse –la cinquième. Lorsqu'on est en-dessous, le moteur se plaint, gémit. Et c'est le cas ici. Un son désagréable.

L'autre camé dirait certainement « ça perturbe mon karma, gros ! »

*Quel imbécile. Lâche. Qui fuit le monde réel. Sans véritable importance, ni relief. Et les autres, sont-ils mieux ?

Mathieu, tellement effrayé par la solitude qu'il nous a créé, et s'en mord à présent les doigts. Le Geek, insupportable, pleurnichard. Bon qu'à servir de jouet. Le Panda, dont le seul intérêt est son don pour la chanson. Le Prof, inutile au point qu'il s'est fait effacé. De même pour la Fille.

Ils me dégoûteraient presque, tous autant qu'ils sont.

Et cette voiture qui se rapproche, inéluctablement… Peut-être devrais-je m'écarter. Au cas où.

Je me secoue. Moi ? M'effacer ? Choisir la voie de la lâcheté ? Tss.

Cinq mètres.

La lumière virulente estompe la nuit, les contours, brouillon mon champ de vision.

Quatre mètres.

Le son des pneus sur le bitume, du moteur rauque, emplit mes oreilles, malmène mes tympans.

Trois mètres.

Je m'arrête, un peu par automatisme, sans même le vouloir. Comme piégé par les phares.

Deux mètres.

La nuit se teinte d'une odeur âcre, inhabituelle, dont je ne distingue pas la provenance.

Un mètre.

Et je comprends enfin que la voiture ne m'évitera pas.

Un choc violent me secoue, fort. Mes dents claquent sous le coup, et je sens, d'une façon floue, comme détaché de mon corps, ce dernier rouler sur le capot de la bagnole, puis le pare-brise, avant de s'effondrer brutalement au milieu de la route. Mes bras s'affalent, l'un en travers de ma poitrine, l'autre sur le béton humide.

Le véhicule continue son chemin, imperturbable. Hurlant dans la nuit.

D'abord, je ne sens rien. Puis, d'une vague, la douleur me pétrifie, me paralyse. Une douleur innommable, qui m'empêche de réfléchir, qui fait danser des taches de sang devant mes yeux, qui enserre ma gorge, dont le hurlement rugissant dans ma poitrine refuse de sortir.

Une douleur fusant dans chaque extrémité de mon corps, qui me fait même pleurer, moi, le criminel. Je sens une substance poisseuse couler au coin de ma bouche, dont le parfum se glisse sur ma langue. Ferreux. Âcre.

J'ai mal.

Tellement mal.

Mon être entier brisé en milles fragments. Mes vêtements s'imprègnent d'un liquide chaud, tandis que le froid de la nuit me saisit. Ma veste devait pourtant me protéger de l'air glacial.

Et ce froid inexplicable s'étend dans ma peau, de plus en plus vif. Une étrange langueur se saisit de moi.

Mes oreilles me semblent bouchées. Les grillons ne chantent plus, le ciel s'obscurcit un peu plus, alors que je ne sens plus mes lunettes sur mes yeux. Je tente de lever le bras, de les chercher. Elles ne doivent être loin. Mais mon membre** me semble si lourd…

Doucement, la douleur reflue, me tirant presque un soupir de soulagement. Après tout, je me suis fait juste renverser par une voiture. Ce n'est rien de grave. Tant de gens y survivent ! Dès que je serais sur pied, je vais retrouver ce connard, et lui faire regretter son impertinence.

Me faut jusque quelques instants… Je suis si épuisé. Je manque de sommeil, je pense. Et le béton est étrangement confortable. Mon corps me semble de plus en plus léger, frêle, même. Ce n'est pas désagréable.

Si fatigué ! Mes yeux se ferment tout seul. Je peux bien prendre quelques minutes pour moi, cette route est peu fréquentée. Pas trop, quand même. Il me faut deux, trois heures pour regagner la voiture, presque autant pour retrouver Paris et mes bordels. J'ai du travail, demain.

Mathieu s'inquiétera-t-il de ne pas me voir rentrer ?

Cette question me perturbe. Evidemment, que je vais rentrer. Il a l'habitude de ne pas me voir pendant des jours.

Ce n'est rien.

Mais si je ne rentrais pas ?

Je n'en sais rien. Je m'en moque.

Je lutte pour rouvrir mes yeux. Il ne faut pas que je traîne, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Mon regard pâle et embué se braque sur le ciel.

Ciel dégagé de ses nuages. Une lune vacille, des étoiles troubles luisent. Pourquoi tout est flou ?

Enfin, la vérité finit par me frapper. Violemment. Comme jetée par ces lueurs claires brillant dans la nuit.

Je ne vais pas me relever. Je ne vais pas reprendre ma voiture, pour aller dans un de mes bordels. Je ne poursuivrais pas l'enfoiré qui m'a renversé. Je ne vais pas revoir Mathieu.

Je vais mourir, là, sur le bitume froid, seul. Mon chemin s'arrête, à cause d'un ivrogne, peut-être, ou d'un drogué qui, sans le savoir, a libéré l'humanité du pire criminel existant. Personne ne s'en doutera, lui non plus.

On me trouvera le lendemain, ou peut-être dans quelques minutes, c'est selon. Peut-être qu'un homme, ou une femme, va m'apercevoir dans la lumière de ses phares, s'arrêter, se jeter près de moi. Peut-être que cette personne va appeler précipitamment le SAMU, va tenter de me prendre le pouls, comprendra en frôlant ma peau glaciale que c'est trop tard.

Demain, dans deux jours, dans trois, Mathieu s'inquiétera. Il se renseignera, on le guidera près de moi.

Il me regardera, pâle, visage cireux. Peut-être versera-t-il une larme, ou alors, il exultera. Les autres se féliciteront probablement de ma mort, et le Moine vouera un culte à mon meurtrier, bafouant ses principes.

On me fera enterrer, discrètement. Qui viendra près de ma tombe ?

On finira par m'oublier. Comme tous, ici-bas.

Mathieu me remplacera, dans son émission. Je suis remplaçable, finalement. Je ne le pensais pas, avant, avant de me trouver sur la route.

Et une pensée me vient, là, sous les étoiles.

J'ai marché une fois de trop du côté gauche de la route.

* * *

><p>*Ne pas me taper, j'adore le Hippie, moi ! Et les autres aussi !<p>

**Je parle du bras. Bande de perverses.

Voilà, ça fait peut-être un peu OOC, mais j'espère que cela vous a plu.


End file.
